No-one can be to afraid to love
by MolliePotter
Summary: Elena has had her heart ripped into shreds by both Damon and Stefan, so she's leaving, she's leaving everything behind and going to the one place nobody will find her... Forks, Washington. But will she be able to control her bloodthirsty nature or will she succumb to the vampire inside? I do not own the vampire diaries :)
1. I

"Hey Stefan" I said walking through the front door to the Salvatore house, knowing he would hear me if he was home. It had been 1 year since I turned and surprisingly me and Stefan were still together, Damon had left though as soon as the hunter was gone. He didn't even tell me he was going, Stefan said that one day, he just wasn't there any more All of his stuff was gone except for a half empty glass of bourbon on his bedside table. I cried for days when I heard, Endless sobs ripping through me every couple of seconds until I realized that he would never come back, and I would never see him again.

_Flashback._

_Damon, Damon Damon that's all I could think about, I had broken his heart way too many times and it was finally time for me to admit my feelings for him, my dark saviour. he was always there for me I thought even when Stefan had gone, even when I blamed him for almost everything. He still stuck by me, he stuck with me and he never let me go. I swiftly got up and ran to my coat and bag, put them on and drove to Damon's._

_"Damon!" I called out hoping that he was here not at the bar drinking himself to death... again._

_"Elena?" Stefan breathed, I instantly snapped my head up to look at him, noticing the pained look in his eyes I immediately asked what was wrong_

_"It's Damon. He-, Elena he's gone" Stefan said now monitoring my reactions_

_"Gone? where did he go?" I asked now becoming increasingly worried and frantic. Whipping my head around I tried to look for him, smell him, anything to tell me he wasn't gone._

_"Elena he left mystic falls, and he isn't coming back." Stefan sighed turning away from me_

_"WHAT! no no no he isn't gone, he isn't gone" I said whimpering. Staring up at his back I whispered "but he promised."_

Normal

"Stefan" I called again hoping this time he would answer, since Damon's death he hasn't really said that much to me in fact I think the only words he has spoken to me was a grumbled goodbye and a how are you?

"Down here" I heard him sigh I could tell he was in the basement so zooming down there I searched everyone of the rooms until I found him... and that's not all I found.

"Stefan?" I said staring at him eyes wide, whilst backing up through the door

"Hello Elena hows our extremely selfish, hated and unwanted girl of the evening" Stefan said a smirk on his face and eyes glinting with anger. I still couldn't speak, I could only hold my breath and run. I didn't get far though before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back, forcing me to fall.

"STEFAN!" I screeched it wasn't just him though that was scaring me, it was the fact that his skin was dyed red with blood... human blood, his clothes were so soaked you would never of been able to guess the colour that they were before. "STEFA-" I tried again desperately struggling against his hold but he cut me off slamming his hand over my mouth causing (if I were still human) my jaw to break.

"Shut up baby" he whispered in my ear before letting me go completely, whimpering I desperately tried to sit up, clawing at the floor the push me up, I was almost sitting and heard a whoosh, Immediately grasped my face in agony as the vervain he had thrown at me burned itself into my at my face too get the vervain out i screamed at it came in contact with my hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Stefan what are you doing?" I said trying to ignore the desperate urge to cry I will not cry in frount of him, I will not. I refuse to give him what he wants

"WHAT AM** I** DOING!" Stefan yelled "I am giving you some payback, it's because of you that Damon's not here, its because of you I don't have my brother, its because of you everybody dies and suffers and is put through pain, its because of you your parents died!, how do you feel Elena how do you feel killing those people? do you feel sad and bad? like everybody else thinks you feel? but I see through your act" he spat at me grabbing my chin and making me look at him in the eye "the only reason you cry is so others will throw themselves down in front of you, the only reason you offer your self to be killed is so people will think your selfless.

I shook my head quickly giving into the sobs as he screamed insults at me 'he's right you know' the little voice in my head said 'all of these people died for you.. Is 5 peoples lives really just worth your one insignificant life' I thought about and realized something I would of died for them too I would of fought and given everything I have to keep them safe, and in the end they weren't just doing it for me, they were doing it for everybody.


	2. II

_**Hey guys ^-^ I appreciated all the reviews and I hope your all enjoying my story! If not please give me some pointers on how to improve it... and sorry I haven't updated I was ski-ing, oh and heads up there is no hunter crap in this story so Elena has only ever tasted human blood when she first turned.  
**_

_**molliepotter xoxo**_

_I shook my head quickly giving into the sobs as he screamed insults at me 'he's right you know' the little voice in my head said 'all of these people died for you.. Is 5 peoples lives really just worth your one insignificant life' I thought about and realized something I would of died for them too I would of fought and given everything I have to keep them safe, and in the end they weren't just doing it for me, they were doing it for everybody._

He let go of my cheeks and reached for something behind him, I was still crying and I felt so pathetic. Yet again I'm crying over something I cannot control... or can I, analysing Stefan's every move I realized that he wasn't doing this out of remorse or because of blood-lust, he was doing it out of revenge and anger, which would both give me a disadvantage and an advantage in the next few minutes. I knew exactly what he would do, every move he would make, did he not think I wouldn't know what to do, I mean how many times has this happened to me?. I know the best plan is to act like a wimpy pathetic girl, then catch him by surprise and use my plan of attack... which I haven't figured out yet.

"Oh Elena, your going to love this" Stefan said in a unusually calm voice, which is scaring the crap out of me. Stefan was rarely calm any more and the fact that he was just screaming at me only adds to my fear.

Stefan finally revealed what was behind him, and it made me freeze in place 'no no no' I started screaming in my head he wouldn't do that would he? 'of course he would you idiot' my mind shouted back. Forgetting my plan of action completely I struggled away from him, using my feet and legs as much as I could to try and get him away from me, but it was no use. Clenching my mouth shut as much as I could (bearing in mind that I hadn't breathed through my nose since I got here) I began to feel extremely light headed, but pushing that thought away all I could focus on was Stefan ripping the top of off the mystic falls hospital blood bag.

"Now baby are we going to take our long deserved medicine today or are we going to fight poor Mr. Salvatore" Stefan said taunting me to do something I'll regret later, but when did that ever stop me? . Whispering something barely audible even to me he leant in closer trying to hear what I was saying, Without thinking I spat in his face "go to hell" I said trying not to sound broken.

"Okay baby, but after this you'll wish your were there with me." and with that Stefan slammed his fist into my face, causing me to automatically gasp for air which was instead replaced with blood.

The moment it hit my tongue I was sent into a frenzy, I can feel myself drifting off only to be replaced by a monster. Throwing Stefan off me and into a wall, I grabbed the bag and drank, Growling every time Stefan tried to move.

**One Hour Later**

I am now in my room, just sitting on my bed, not moving, just sitting trying to get the pleasure of drinking from the blood bag out of my head. Leaping up from my bed I grabbed a suitcase, I don't know where I am going, all I know is I have to get away from this bloody town. There is nothing left of my old mystic falls any more just a trail of dead bodies that vampires leave in their wake. Speeding around my room I grab a few basic necessities money,toothbrush,clothes. Shoving them in my bag I grab my coat, handbag and speed out of the door not stopping or looking back until I am in public sight.

Slowing down enough so human's wouldn't stake me (because in this town it seems if everybody knows about vampires), my mind was on auto-pilot everything I need to do is obvious and I should of done it sooner... if I were smart.

Buying a ticket to the most boring town in the history of towns, I jumped onto the train and sat down inside of a empty carriage The reality of what had happened in the last 24 hours had hit me. I had been attacked by my now ex-boyfriend and force fed blood, I had left the place that I called home for almost 18 years, and I had forgotten to tell anybody about it... not even Jeremy. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and searched for Jeremy's number and paused with my finger over his picture. Should I call him? I mean he is my cousin/brother and he will go crazy with worry. Then again though Stefan is still probably mad about being thrown into a wall, and I can't imagine what he would do to Jeremy to find out where I was. tuning my phone off I stared out the window to see a blur of green to shoot past me, without even realizing it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to see people with trouble-free lives climbing off the platform. Grabbing my stuff I followed them, and as soon as I was out of plain view shot of into the forest, following the main road to make sure I was going the right way, I ran straight into a sign saying Welcome to Forks, Washington population 4398.

"For gods sake!" I yelled at nobody, I fell to the floor and put my face to my hands and cried, and sobbed as everything that I had done hit me with the force of an avalanche, but the sadness left as soon as it came but instead was replaced with anger, red-hot anger at everything and nothing. Spinning around and back onto my feet I ran off there was only one thing that would quench my thirst, only one thing that I crave... blood.


	3. III

**Hey guys, erm one more thing I would like to know if Bella should be vampire or not, and if Bella was a vampire then she wouldn't have renesmee or at least Jake wouldn't have imprinted on her. Volturi or no Voltori? leave me a review on your opinon please!**

Darkness surrounded me, Where am I? I wondered. Opening my eyes I sat up slowly and screamed at the scene around me. Bodies littered the ground covered in blood, the blood had all pooled at my feet. Touching my face and looking at my hand, I started gasping uncontrollably it was covered in dark rich blood. I staggered back wards into a wall, tripping over my own feet I slumped against it. Wrapping my hands around my body I shook uncontrollably, how could I of done this? me Elena Gilbert, who swore never to hurt anything or anybody once I became a vampire.

Letting out another shriek I sobbed uncontrollably as each sobbed ripped through my body. There was only thing I knew of certain I would have to do to survive this, I'd have to turn it off. Searching through my mind I tried to find a switch, "where the hell is it?" I mumbled, giving up on searching I just imagined one,I imagined me walking towards it and flicking it to a different setting. Surprisingly it worked. Smiling I looked around me, now that I wasn't acting like a wimp on the floor I counted the bodies.

In total their were 4 of them I have no idea why I even bothered to look through there wallets, take the cash and find out their names but whatever. A tall brunette was called Jessica who had $63, a medium sized geek with black hair called Mike who had $120, and two others that looked like twins called Evangeline and Katherine both with curly blonde hair and dimples. They only had $27 between them, grabbing the bodies and lifting them over my shoulder by there ankles was easy the human blood must of been giving me more power, shooting off to find the nearest river, I didn't feel a hint of remorse only thankful that my hunger was quenched, my thought began to trail off to Stefan. I'd have to change my appearance and my last name, if I wanted to stay that is.

Finding the river I dug with my hands next to it, digging my hands into the dark sloppy earth I took me no time at all to dig a deep grave maybe 17 foot down. I gently picked up the bodies and laid them down in the hole, I can feel the humanity desperately trying to get a hold of my heart but I pushed it back down, I would turn it on later when I stop killing. But did I want to stop killing? It was such a rush, the hunt, the kill, and most of all the blood the delicious red substance. It made my head spin just thinking about it. Snapping out of my trance I heard a sound coming from the woods, like a big animal running..lots of them, I jumped out of the hole and pushed the bodies with the bottom of my foot into the the darkness. Leaving the bodies there I assume the 'animals' would take care of it. Running away and back to... wait where am I going? I still haven't found a place to stay yet. Walking around aimlessly for an hour or two I came upon a small motel. This would do till I found a more secure place of residence.

Now clothes... I walked up to the lady at the front of the desk, doing my best to sound innocent and polite I asked " Hi, excuse me do you know of any 24 shopping malls around here? It's just that I forgot it was the beginning of school tomorrow and I need to get some last minute stuff."

"Ya there is one erm... in Port Angeles. its a bit of away a ways tho." the lady said without looking up from the computer screen, which was good for me because I was still wearing blood soaked and dirt covered clothes. She was obviously a drug addict, and hadn't slept in days, it's doubtful that anybody would miss her if she were to.. disappear. Grinning I mumbled a thanks and left the building, hailing a cab. I climbed into the back wondering why I hadn't taken the forest...

**Sam P.O.V**

We could smell it before we saw her, the smell of death and blood, it made my stomach churn and a growl form in my throat.

_Sam-Do you smell that?_

_Jacob-Yea._

_Sam- Vampire maybe?_

_Jacob__- I don't know, it doesn't smell as gross, more like Cinnamon, Peaches... and blood?_

_Sam- 'yea..'_

_Jacob- 'its kinda nice.'_

_Sam- 'Dude snap out of it! I don't want to have to think about you running through meadows and catching butterflies. Anyway we'd better tell the Cullens.'_

_Jacob- 'You know they aren't that bad, but yea we better they wouldn't want there darling Renesmee' Jacob thought with utter distaste 'to get hurt would they'_

Sam sighed he knew that Jacob would never get over that Bella picked Edward instead of him and then had a kid that killed/ turned her into a bloodsucker. Hopefully though he was going to start a new chapter because I really couldn't listen to any more of he constant complaining.

_Jacob- I HEARD THAT!_

_Sam- we should probably get closer you know, see what he damage is..' _I practically growled at this how dare sombody come to our town, town as fricking safe as ever, and start killing again, I mean come on! just give us a bloody break!_. _

Walking over to 'the hole' it was obvious that she had been here only a few minutes ago, and Jacob was right it didn't smell like the usual vampire's that we came across, But still didn't smell right it was too dead? I don't know that could of just been the bodies though. Approaching the grave I peered inside, only to jump back in shock, all I could see were the lifeless faces staring up at me in fear, pleasure,and something else..

**Okay never mind I decided on Renesmee being born but Jacob didn't imprint on her and Bella will be a vampire... SPOILER ELERT: Only reason Bella is a vampire so she can fight Bella :P**


	4. IV

**Hey guys I really appreciate all of the reviews so far so keep em coming :P. Oh and sorry if my updating isn't regular, its Christmas time and my crazy (not really, but it seems like it) grandma is staying with us... FOR TWO WEEKS! lol never mind ill just get on with the story!**

_Approaching the grave I peered inside, only to jump back in shock, all I could see were the lifeless faces staring up at me in fear, pleasure,and something else.._

* * *

**The next day**_  
_

Driving up to the school and parking in the lot next to a Silver Volvo and a Jeep, I began to have my doubts about going back to school, I mean yea I need to finish my education, and it would be a great place to meet people so I wouldn't be a loner.. or hungry, but it would also ring back memories, memories that I'm not sure I'd like to remember just yet. 'Get a grip Elena! Your a vampire now so bloody act like one' what like Katherine I mentally sneered back 'no just don't dwell on the past start anew, keep people at a distance, and most of all do not feel remorse for what **you** have done' I sighed I had now officially gone madq.

Swinging my hips over so I could climb of my new motorbike, which was a midnight blue Yamaha R1 which I absolutely adored. I had no idea for my need for speed till I climbed on the back of **that** glossy monster. Going up to 177 miles an hour I felt the most carefree that I had been in years, well that was before I got busted by the cops. the look on their faces was priceless! a teenager going at almost 200 miles an hour in a 50 zone!. Compelling them not to arrest me though was easy and stealing one of their doughnuts was most gratifying.

Hearing a bunch of people come and gather near my bike I tensed, only acting on instinct before I relaxed I'd been in this town for a day and I hadn't seen any vampiric activity yet, and that was saying a lot I mean I had been everywhere last night.. well everywhere that was open at that time.#

"Woa dude nice bike, where did you get something like this man?" This guy hadn't even looked at me yet actually none of then had, they were just staring at the bike in adoration.

Pretending to clear my throat I caught the attention of the boys before removing my glossy midnight blue helmet that matched the bike, letting my hair fall freely from my head. I hadn't bothered to straighten it, looking back on my old look it did suit my personality back then but not now, so now instead or flat or curled like Katherine's it was parted at the side and more like the hair that I had when I went to the Mikealson ball.

Not bothering to adjust or do my hair,'because you know you look amazing' my mind thought at me I stared at the guy who spoke and said in a seductive voice "I can assure you I am not a man or a dude" before locking my bike, and swiftly walking towards the school.

Walking into the school and passed a bunch of students, the guys practically all whistled or stared at me with open mouths which made me feel extremely uncomfortable, as it made me instinctivly try to be less conspicuous. Whilst the girls shot looks of pure hatred at me, as if to say 'come near my boyfriend and your dead bitch'.Which I could understand because I was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket, Black skinny jeans that made my legs look amazing and high heeled grey ankle boots. Smirking at the girls I quickened my stride to the office and got there in no time, not wanting to be attacked.

Opening the door and walking forwards I saw a fat old lady doing something on the computer, listening closely curious to what she was listning too I heard the unmistakable sound of True blood Theme song. ironic right but that t.v show had it all right apart from silver, and vampires exploding after being stabbed with wood. "I'm hear to enrol" I said the the lady at the counter.

"I'm sorry dear but if you enrol now you wont be able to go to school for at least a month." the old lady said without looking at me. Seriously what is it with this town and not looking at people when they talk!

Leaning forwards she finally looked up at me, focusing on her eyes, I said in a soft monotone voice "you don't need my details or anything all you need to know is that my name is Elena and I started today got it?"

"Yes I understand" she said unblinking.

Pulling away from the desk, she resumed what I was doing before, "excuse me?" I said trying to act innocent.

"Yes?".

"Can I have a map and time table please?"

"Oh yes certainly!" she exclaimed before reaching down and grabbing documents before passing me a crap lay-out of the school obviously hand-drawn and a time table.

"Thank you" I said turning and leaving the office.

When I had got to an empty locker that I had found I pulled out the time table and looked at my classes.

_**Block 1- Language arts**_

_**Block 2- History **_

_**Block 3- Advanced Math**_

_**-Lunch Break-**_

_**Block 4- **_**_Gym_**

**_Block 5- Science_**

**_Block 6- Free period_**

Great I had a free period, at least I know I won't have to convince students to stay after school or come over to my hotel room. looking round know I've noticed that there wasn't a soul in sight, they must be in classes I thought. Wow Elena way to make an entrance I thought as I walked down the hall as directed on the map. I didn't close my locker because I knew there wasn't anything to take...yet. I'll have to get one I thought absent-mindedly before turning down yet another hall and standing outside a classroom.

'Oh god please don't let this be too embarrassing' I thought desperately. Putting on my poker face I opened the door and walked in. Every single person turned to look at me, and I don't mean a few I mean **every** single person. Putting on a poker face and trying not to look at them I walked up to the teacher (who was quite skinny) and placed a slip that the desk lady had given me on top of his desk, looking at me then looking back down at the slip of paper I heard him mumble out "yea go find a seat, wait no never mind" standing up I could see what he was about to do, and I think I may of decided who my dinner will be tonight. 'oh god please don't do this' I thought desperately thinking of how to stop him.

"Stand up" he whispered to me trying not to blush I stood up. "Alright class" Mr. Skinny said "This is Elena she will be joining our class, Elena why don't you tell us one thing about yourself" he said smiling at my discomfort. Instead though all I had to do was shot one of my glares at him and he immediately backed off, I mean if looks could kill...

"Whats ya last name the Elena" some guy said from the front.

"Don't have one" I said smiling on the inside, as the people threw looks at each other. The two that intriged me the most though were at the back a bronze/ golden hero-haired guy and a sad looking, depressed out of her mind girl with long dark brown hair, the were both Beautiful but not so much that I would marvel at them, I think it was more the happiness that radiated off them or the flawless skin...

Snapping out of my day dreaming, I walked towards the back were the couple were sitting, sitting down at an empty spot a got out my pen and tried to concentrate, but I couldn't because I knew I was being watched.


	5. V

**OMG I just wrote the last chapter and I cannot stop writing I've been writing for like 4 hours straight and its 1 in the mourning! but its such an exciting part! God dammit see what you guys do to me! oh and if anybody is confused as to why Bella is in school I'm really sorry I am so stupid I completely forgot about the fact that she graduated! I'm sorry everybody :(**

_Snapping out of my day dreaming, I walked towards the back were the couple were sitting, sitting down at an empty spot a got out my pen and tried to concentrate, but I couldn't because I knew I was being watched._

* * *

As soon as class ended I was out of the door headed straight for my locker, leaning against it I mentally punished myself, how could I of forgotten to feed this mourning! what the hell is wrong with me. Yea I know I had a big meal last night but I'm going into a school full of blood for Christ's sake!. I'd have to slip away soon, I'd just have to make it to 5th block, just to 5th block before I could leave. I'd have to remember to bring a blood-thermos to school, feeling as if I was being watched again I spun around to see a bunch of people staring at me, who looked practically all the same, not their features just the paleness of their skin and the overall stillness was becoming creepier by the second.

Shutting my locker I tried to walk past them before accidentally slamming into somebody, "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" I said genuinely sorry, and surprised... I should of heard her shouldn't I

"Its okay" a bright bubbly kind of girl said 'huh' I thought 'her and Caroline would get along great' I felt a pang in my heart as I thought about Caroline and how I just up and left after the incident without saying goodbye. "hey do I know you?" she said narrowing her eyes

"No" I said confident, there is no way this girl could know me... unless she reads the Mystic Falls newspaper.

"Oh well okay, are you knew here" she asked I could tell she was growing more excited by the second, yep she would be the best of friends with Caroline.

"Yes" I replied politely whilst trying to keep a little distance between us.

"Oh well maybe you should come eat with us at lunch, it's pork chop today" she said, I could almost here her mentally pleading with her brain, that I would come and sit with them. For a moment I was tempted not to, just because I assumed the creepy stalkers were her family but if she's this nice then they cant be all bad can they?

"Sure... I guess" I said, before she began to turn away though I grabbed her arm, trying not to accidentally break it, I said to her "hey are those guys your family?" pointing to the creeps

"Yes why" she asked now interested

"Can you tell them to cool it on the whole stalker thing, its creepy"

"Yea I'll have a talk with them" she said giggling

"k see you later" I said before stalking off to the bathrooms were I sat in a cubical and put my face in my hands. 'What have I done?' I thought, this school was unwinding me, I was supposed to not make friends only find some walking blood bags to feed of off, I had already shown my humanity today to a girl I just met! what the hell is wrong with me, get a grip Elena! I thought desperately,maybe its because I'm Fricken starving, yea that must be it I thought although I wasn't even convincing myself.

Walking out of the cubicle I didn't even bother going to maths class I was so late I just headed straight for the cafeteria, where nobody was yet. Searching through the cupboards in the kitchen until I found the money tin, I plucked out ten dollars before putting it back into the cupboard. I suppose I could just compel the lunch lady to give me free food but it would look a bit weird and I have to keep up appearances. Walking out of the kitchen I saw that the cafeteria had already begun to fill up with teachers and students, so walking towards my locker to pretend I was getting something or putting something away, because it would look really weird if I was just sat there waiting for them to come.

Thinking it had been long enough, walking back to the cafeteria... again. I began to get annoyed with the click, click of my heels on the floor, tomorrow I'd have to wear flats, I thought as I entered the cafeteria, searching for Alice is didn't take me long to find her. It would of been a lot quicker if I wasn't being deafend by all of the noise that these kids were making though. Walking over to where she was frantically waving her hand I hesitated before sitting down, they had all stopped staring at me which was good any more and I would of considered calling the loony bin I thought. The bronze one chuckled randomly as I put my tray down.. maybe I'll still call the loony bin I thought.

"Hi" I mumbled to Alice.

"Hi Elena, okay so these people are my adoptive family, that's Edward" she said pointing to hero-hairdo "Bella" pointing to miss depressed "Rosalie" pointing to a very pretty girl who looks like she can throw a punch "Emmett" pointing to a more aggressive looking guy with lots of muscle "and Jasper" she said pointing to somebody that looks how I feel on the inside... in pain.

"Hello" I said awkwardly not really knowing what to do, and there kinda intimidating... "hey Alice I'm hungry so imma get something to eat" I said breaking the silence before getting up and walking over to the lunch line, carefully keeping my ears trained on them.

_"So what do you think" I heard somebody whisper_

_"Well her thoughts were clear enough she has to be a vampire"_

I automatically froze WTH! how the hell did they know that, moving forwards in the line I focused back on them.

_"All she can focus about is blood, well that and making up names for us" he growled out_

_"well do you know when the last time she ate was?"_

_"apparently last night..."_

_"What aren't you telling us Edward. "_

_"I heard him sigh and carry on well you know those bodies that the wolves found in the woods?"_

_"O god no! " I heard somebody gasp out._

I wasn't hungry any more not after what they had found out, placing the tray down and walking back to the table I heard most of them tense up as I go closer, it felt nice to be intimidating for once.

"Hey guys" I said

"Yea" Alice replied obviously trying to mask her emotions.

"you do know I just heard everything you said right?" I said smirking at all of there sharp intakes of breath at once, it was almost like a comedy sketch. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I think I'll be off. Oh and Edward do not read my mind please." I said before standing up and walking away as confidently as I can without showing any kids of fear.


	6. VI

**Hey guys I want to apologize if the last two chapters were a bit confusing... :) I was too tired to think straight :P **

**MolliePotter xxx**

_"You do know I just heard everything you said right?" I said smirking at all of there sharp intakes of breath at once, it was almost like a comedy sketch. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I think I'll be off. Oh and Edward do not read my mind please." I said before standing up and walking away as confidently as I can without showing any kids of fear._

* * *

It had just turned 2 when I decided I'd have to leave, at least for a little bit. I had just finished biology, and **of course** we were studying blood, what else right? I couldn't help but tense up whenever the teacher said blood. Edwardo wouldn't stop staring at me. Which on normal terms wouldn't creep me out, but I think it was the fact that whenever I caught his eye they looked at me with...pity? and I would not be pitied.

Thinking of the worst song in the history of the world, I turned it on full blast in my head (which I think hurt me more than it hurt him), after successfully making him flinch to the sound of Friday I felt immediately better, before stalking out of class as soon as the bell to go and find something to sink my fangs into.

Throwing the carcass of me I grimaced in disgust. After all this time I still hated deer, it tasted nothing like human and the blood was only half-full filing. Standing up I immediately thankful that I wasn't a messy eater, brushing some dirt from my jeans I surveyed myself. My hair as really wind blown, my shirt had a muddy hoof imprint on the back of it, but my jeans were more or less unscathed.

Grabbing my jacket and shoes from a nearby tree I rushed back to the edge of school before putting them on. I wonder if this is what Stefan would disappear to go do in the middle of the day back when I was still human,but as soon as the thought entered my head I mentally pushed it out for two reasons. One if the weird people ever found out through Edwardo that I had a weak spot I'd never forgive myself, and two the thought of Stefan made me want to punch something.

Although if there is one thing that I have noticed today though this switch thing is crap, I am already starting to feel emotions again, if this is what it is really like then all of the others sure did a piss-pore job of explaining it! sighing I walked back through the side door and to my locker. Opening it I could tell something was off mainly from the stench of marker, that now decorated the inside of my locker.

_**Meet us after school**_

_**in the parking lot, **_

_**we need to talk.**_

_**The Cullens**_

"Awww crap" I whined, there is no way I want to talk to them, especially since the little pixie broke down my walls so quickly, who knows what would happen if I spent more than 15 minutes with her. An image crossed over my mind of all the Cullen's holding hands and skipping down to the corner shop, the image in itself had my grinning like a Cheshire cat before I dissolved in a fit of giggles, and I bet that's what they do too they all seem way too... together. Like together together not like family, more like dating.

Creepy I thought turning and heading to my next class, this problem is not going to go away, 'no' my mind thought 'but you could avoid it until it gives up' smirking I walked down yet another hallway to get to my class, but seriously this place is like a never-ending maze, I would really need a map soon.

* * *

**2 hours later**

That's it I officially hate school life in Forks. It's awful the weird kids weren't in the last two classes of the day so I had nothing to distract me from being alone. Normally in Mystic Falls if there wasn't a major crisis, Caroline would be texting me complaining about how the teachers voice is so boring that she might stake herself with my pencil (since she never has any of her own, not since Alaric shoved some through her hands). Or Bonnie would be using her magic so that things kept on going wrong for the teacher, so whilst he would try to fix it, me,Bonnie,and Caroline would giggle hysterically or try to sneak out the back entrance. In this class I didn't know anybody like that, not that I wanted to replace my best friends, but I just wanted somebody to fill a little bit of the void inside me. Oh god I sound completely whiny, and pathetic. This school really is changing me, but for the better I'm not yet sure.

Grabbing my keys and closing my locker I started down the steps to where my precious bike was waiting for me, walking towards it I stopped when I saw the people who where parked on either side of me. I mean come on what are they... rabbits? there freaking everywhere, sighing I put on my poker face and headed towards my bike. I didn't get very far though before the boy who had asked about my bike this mourning stepped in front of me effectively blocking my way. "Hey" he said wringing his hands

"Hi" I replied, god I wonder if this is how he starts all of his conversations if so he must not have very many friends.

"W-would you maybe like to go for a movie sometime?" he asked clearly nervous. 'Awww' I thought, he wanted to ask me out, I felt my heart warm just a little bit at how nice it was, I had forgotten the feeling of going out on a date, well unless you consider life-threatening missions a date.

"Sure" I said "Do you want to give me your number? I'll call you later, but there somewhere I gotta be right now." I said trying to avoid him asking me where I was staying, and why I don't have a phone, looking over his shoulder I could see the Cullen's staring at me, they really did need to find a new hobby.

"Yea okay" he said more enthusiastic now. Taking the piece of paper from him, I studied it memorizing the number. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he said smiling.

"You too" I replied, before walking to my bike. I think that pretending to just be walking past would be a good plan of action, maybe walk all the way around the back then make a dash for the bike? no its not gonna work if they managed to stalk me all day I'm sure a few trees won't stop them, sighing I made a beeline for the bike. Swinging my leg over and shoving the piece of paper into my back pocket I reached for my helmet only realizing now that somebody had taken it and I'll give you guesses as to who.


	7. VII

**Hey guys I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year, I just posted a new fan-fiction about Klaus and Elena so if your interested you can check it out :) **

_I think that pretending to just be walking past would be a good plan of action, maybe walk all the way around the back then make a dash for the bike? no its not gonna work if they managed to stalk me all day I'm sure a few trees won't stop them, sighing I made a beeline for the bike. Swinging my leg over and shoving the piece of paper into my back pocket I reached for my helmet only realizing now that somebody had taken it and I'll give you three guesses as to who._

* * *

Looking over to the shiny silver car next to me, I saw the beast-like one holding my helmet with a grin on his face as if to say you-didn't-think-we-would-let-you-go-that-easily-did-you?.

Sighing I got of my bike and walked over to them, holding my head high whilst being extremely cautious of my surroundings. The parking lot was now practically empty, it really was fascinating how everybody runs so slow in gym but as soon as school ends... BAM there gone. "Did you want something?" the Barbie said snickering.

"Just my helmet" I said sounding confident before of wave of uneasiness hit me, there is after all 6 of them and one of me... Barbie looked at my helmet then back to me as if she's deciding something.

"Rosalie don't" Edwardo and Pixie said at the same time, Edwardo's voice was threatening and colder, whilst pixie's voice seemed a bit off. Like she was smoking weed or something. Barbie looked back at me again and grinned a devilish smile before grabbing the helmet from beastly, and crushing it in on itself, causing a deafening crack that echoed through-out the woods. SHE JUST BROKE MY BLOODY HELMET! does she know how much those things cost? not that I payed for it but still that bitch was gonna pay. Maybe not right now though since they all tensed up, ready for a fight... Another wave of uneasiness rolled over me, stronger than the last one.

Where was this coming from? I don't usually feel this nervous, backing away slowly I could sense all of the glares on me as I turned my back, well almost all, the long brunette's eyes were trained on Edwardo. Keeping at human pace I left without a word, mentally putting up a brick wall at the same time, just in case Edwardo dips into my mind again. Climbing on the back of my bike I left without and surprisingly they didn't try to stop me.

**10 minutes later...**

I was riding along the highway my long hair that was once styled to perfection whipping from side to side as I went faster and faster. Who are they? better yet what are they? I was becoming scared, very scared very quickly. I really don't know what to do, do I just leave town and never look back (maybe take Mr. call-me-later with me) or do I stay and try to figure this one out by myself. 'By myself' those words kept ringing in my head, normally I'd have Damon with me, cocky, arrogant, loving Damon to watch my back but not this time. this time I decide I would do it all by myself, 'make Damon proud' I thought snickering.

Looking around me I realized that I was nearly to my hotel, stopping and jumping off I walked once more through the front doors and up to my room. Grabbing my stuff I looked around to see whether I missed anything, looking out the window I thought I saw something move before turning and walking out of the hotel. I can't deal with Stalkers/supernatural, leaving everything I know, turning it off (which doesn't freaking work!), and keeping up appearances, it's just too much. Looking at my bike, then back to my luggage I was faced with yet another problem, my stuff wouldn't be able to fit on.

Sighing I hauled my stuff down the road, barely dodging puddles of water as I let myself be absorbed in my thoughts. Why wasn't the switch working? It helped last night sure, but its not staying off for long, I can slowly feel it slipping away from me, slowly feel the guilt inch its way back into my heart

What is this place?

Hi guys I don't really like this chapter, I got serious writers block for a while there :( (I'm considering stopping the story, should I?)


	8. VIII

**Omg I just had the best idea ever so carry on reading if you want to find out what it is! :) (oh and when i say the Cullen's P.O.V I mean just an overlook of what the Cullen's say, not one persons thoughts or anything). Enjoy!.**

**MolliePotter xoxo**

_Sighing I hauled my stuff down the road, barely dodging puddles of water as I let myself be absorbed in my thoughts. Why wasn't the switch working? It helped last night sure, but its not staying off for long, I can slowly feel it slipping away from me, slowly feel the guilt inch its way back into my heart_

_What is this place?_

* * *

Cullen's P.O.V

Rosalie strolled into the house looking quite pleased with herself, "Omg is she actually smiling?, this can't be good" Renesmee said smirking from the kitchen. Renesmee had long wavy-ish hair and light freckled skin, with chocolate brown orbs for eyes the she inherited from her mother, but nobody knows where her attitude or bitchiness came from, but all the same though they still adored her.

"Shut up." Rosalie said obviously too happy to come up with any better comeback.

"Renesmee be nice" Esme reprimanded from the kitchen. Rosalie walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, she didn't need to sit down but it became a habit after 50 or so years. "Rosalie what is that smell?" Esme called, poking her head around the corner curiously staring at Rosalie.

"Nothing Es-"

"Now now Rosalie tell the truth, like a good little girl" Emmett said walking into the living room cutting her off, whilst grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Fine" Rosalie spat out glaring daggers at Emmett's head, "We ran into something today at school, not sure what it was, not sure that I care but Edward said it was probably her that killed those guys in the woods last night." Rosalie said, adding a certain amount of viciousness to those last few words. A shocked in-take of breath sounded from Carlisle and Esme, to anybody else it would of sounded quite comical, but under these circumstances nobody dared think it.

"She killed all those innocent people?" Esme said, her voice now sounding protective and angry.

"She must be stopped, one way or another. We cannot allow this to go on!" Carlisle said mirroring Esme's protectiveness, with an extra emotion that the Cullen's rarely see... Hate.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V

"Wow as if my day couldn't get any worse!" I grumbled from underneath my breath. It had just started raining, fat, heavy droplets of ice-cold water were pelting down at me, freezing me to the bone, and ruining my new jacket. "Why, oh why did **I **have to pick **this** town to live in?" I said shouting at nobody.

I can't stand it any more, this rain will not only be the death of me (if only for a few minutes) but it will ruin all of my clothes! trudging along I came to a stop in the woods when I saw that a few hundred feet from where I was standing I glass house. Yea a **glass** house how impractical is that? sure it's really cool looking and everything but seriously?

Sighing I made my way up to the front door, maybe they can offer some shelter? knocking on the door I waited before I heard it all go quiet and muffled footsteps come towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a golden-haired 25-ish year old man that looked like he could be Zeus's younger, better looking brother. "Can I help you?" he said his voice kind.

"Yes, I'm really cold and I was wondering if I could stay here until the rain passed over?" I said putting on my best sweet and innocent human voice.

"I don't think that, that is the best idea" The man said unsure.

"Please?" I said easily compelling him to let me in.

"Sure! I guess that would be okay... Come on in" .

"Thank you" I said smiling fakely, and stepped inside the threshold. Leaving my luggage through the front door, I decided to play it out a little bit, just to see how things went. Who knows maybe I am turning into Katherine, all I have to do is break somebody's heart. That reminds me I still have to call that cute guy from school...

"Can I get you anything?" He said awkwardly, as if realizing just how strange this was, me a 'teenage girl' inside his house, but it sounded more than awkwardness, nervousness maybe?

"No, thank you. but do you have some place where I could change?" I said gesturing to my dripping wet clothes.

"Yes, go around that corner, and you can change in the first door on the left" he said taking on a more fatherly tone to his voice than before. I nodded and bent down to dig through my clothes to find some thing decent to wear, before following his directions the the bathroom.

Changing into some black and white striped pants, and a printed white shirt with a black heart on the front of it I turned back around and re-did my make-up before stepping out of the bathroom and walking back down the hall.

I could smell it before I could see it, an amazing mixture of pine needles, damp earth and... cologne? that can't be right, but it is. Following the scent I was led to a huge kitchen with marble counter tops and a small island in the middle of the room, but that's not what caught my eye, what caught **my** eye was the beast of a man rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to eat.

* * *

**Hey guys I didn't want to put Jake in that early but one thing led to another and that's how it ended up, anyway please review and I put links of pictures at the bottom of my profile so go check em' out! :P**


	9. IX

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update more regularly now since things have become less hectic at school. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it!**

_I could smell it before I could see it, an amazing mixture of pine needles, damp earth and... cologne? that can't be right, but it is. Following the scent I was led to a huge kitchen with marble counter tops and a small island in the middle of the room, but that's not what caught my eye, what caught my eye was the beast of a man rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to eat._

* * *

I could tell he wasn't human, werewolf maybe? I don't know but his scent is unbelievable it literally smells like I'm running through the forest. The fridge-guy guys head shot up and whipped around to face me. I pretty much felt my knees go weak as I saw his face, damn this guy is hot!. He had dark cropped brown hair, light brown skin colour, and those eyes I feel like if I stared into them for two long I would be able to see his soul._  
_

**Jake P.O.V**

I was rummaging through the fridge attempting to sniff out something to eat that didn't take a master chef to cook. Who are these guys chef Ramsay? Searching around a bit more, I sensed somebody near me, she had the same scent as the person in the woods earlier, although up close it seemed even more intoxicating.

Spinning around to face her I felt my whole composure collapse as I stared into her eyes... Those eyes, they were the single most beautiful things I have ever seen in my existence. it was as if everything I knew and cared about was ripped away from me and replaced with those eyes, those curious, chocolate doe eyes were now my very reason for existing. "Oh shit" I muttered still staring into her eyes. "Sam's gonna kill me..."

**Elena P.O.V**

"Whose Sam?" I asked frowning a little, for some reason the idea of him being hurt bothered me. I really didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Nothing, nobody, it doesn't matter. Who are you?" He said, his voice becoming curious towards the end. It's good to know this attraction isn't one-sided I thought internally chuckling.

"Elena" I said, not willing to give him an other details.

"Elena what"

"Elena nolastname" I said , This guy wont stop freaking staring at me! what the hell?. "Take a picture it will last longer" I snapped, only feeling bad when his eyes dropped and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Awwwww that's so cute! I thought smiling "Sorry, I've just had a really crap day..." I apologized.

"I know how that feel's" he said chuckling. "I'm Jake" he said passing me his hand to shake

"Elena" I said smiling a genuine smile, and shaking his hand. It was surprisingly quite warm, not human warm anyway. What could he be?

"So erm how come your here... In the Cullen's house?" Jake said trying not to be rude.

My breath caught '_**the Cullens**'_ house? "I'm in the freaking Cullen's house!" I squeaked out without meaning to. Of course this would happen to me! there are 5 billion other houses in the world but I had to pick the one where my new sworn-enemy's lived, how can somebody have this much bad luck? it must go against the laws of physics or something.

Trying to keep calm I immediately located all of the exit's, and where my luggage currently was, you never know what blondie might do if she got her hands on them. "Are you okay?" Jake said obviously seeing through my expression to the panic beneath.

"Yea I'm fine, I just didn't realize that **the Cullen's** lived here!" I said faking enthusiasm. At the cafeteria today, I saw more than a few people staring at their table in , so it was safe to say that they were popular and that everybody wanted to be her.

"Yea..." he said staring at me strangely. Wow way to go Elena, now he thinks your a psychopath. Sighing I looked out the window, at least the raining had stopped and I could get the hell out of here. The thought gave me a sudden jolt of emotion, I didn't want to have to leave him behind... Compulsion! perfect I'll just compel him to come with me.

"hey Jake?" I said seductively, turning back to him with a sly grin on my face. "You should come with me, I'll be leaving soon, and I might get bored..." I said staring him the eye and compelling him.

"As much as I would love too I can't" he said dropping his gaze "I have a.. science project! that needs to be done by tomorrow, sorry" A blind man could tell he was lying, hell! a deaf man could too, but why didn't compulsion work? and why didn't he want to come with me? and why the fuck do I care so much?. Turning around I made it look like I was leaving until I heard him start rooting once again through the fridge. Speeding back through I grabbed him by the shoulder's and held him up against the wall baring my fangs.

'What are you" I hissed out, applying more pressure on his shoulder's. He had barely time to answer before I was yanked off him, and hit over the head with something sharp, heavy and cold.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got a little bored during the middle so that's why it took me so long to update, I've decided that Elena will need some more friends if she's going to stay maybe about 4-6? **

**I dunno but I think we should turn it into a contest of something don't you?. Okay so how about this, you make a review posting a character name (or your name) and a profile for the charactor (basic stuff like physical characteristics and fav food etc.) and i'll pick out the best ones and use them in my story! :) sound good? okay then get reviewing!**

**Molliepotter xoxo**


	10. X

**I would just like to say a special thank-you to:**

**WhatWhat123, ****Chiwi, ****Jess Carla, ****KDMSMV0609, Jonesky, PhychicPinapples, StephJoann, Aimee, arabiceyes, cindyholland, edadaldal, girlwithabook2000, no.1kelenafan, teamjacob1336, vampire claire 18, Krissie, aftreverything, necha, pennstatebound, , heart-of-ice-01, Angelique Peyrelongue, Lady Kato, Falcon 100, cecld16, Kohanita, fang-banger-and-proud.**

**I'm sorry If I missed anyone!**

**Cecld16- I dunno you'll just have to wait and see ;) ;)**

**Thank you so much to all of you! I really appreciate the support! :)**

_'What are you" I hissed out, applying more pressure on his shoulder's. He had barely time to answer before I was yanked off him, and hit over the head with something sharp, heavy and cold._

* * *

Elena P.O.V

"What are you doing?!" I heard a voice shout from next to me

"She's a danger, she has to be stopped!". I could feel something dragging me, and they not being overly cautious about it either, as I felt my head repeatedly slam into blunt things. I had no idea why I couldn't open my eyes... maybe I was in a coma? I heard that people in coma's can hear stuff around them.

"Jesus Christ, at least be careful with her" somebody muttered from across the room.

"Whatever Mutt". and that's the last thing I can remember before blacking out as the fear of a wolf sent me yet again over the edge.

I woke up a few hours later tied to a chair, my wrists and ankles tied down by heavy metal stuff. In complete darkness I strained my eyes to see anything, and was met with only a small hanging lamp above my head.

Jacob P.O.V

"Hello?" she croaked out "Is anybody there?" she said my voice gaining some of its strength back. "You know, I'm used to the whole kidnapping/ be menacing routine so can we just skip to the chase?" followed by a viscous growl "You got blood on my PANTS what the hell is wrong with you? do you know how much these cost?! Fucking assholes!"

I couldn't hold in my laugh, she was tied up...in a room with no chance of escape, and she was worried about her clothes! "Women" I sighed I will never understand them.

I looked over at Rosalie who was shifting through Elena's case, admiring and looking at her clothes in appreciation. "BLONDIE DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES!" Elena shouted up from downstairs. Making me double over laughing. Rosalie automatically dropped the clothing and glared daggers at the downstairs door.

Straightening up I heard Carlisle come in through the back door, I had always had more respect for him than most of the family.

"...and I'm going to need duck tape, a knife, and some vervain. Do you think that you could that for me within the hour? Great thank you for this." Carlisle said putting down the phone and looking towards me and the blond barbie, we were both standing up I don't know about her but I was looking a Carlisle in shock hoping he wasn't planning what I think he is planning.

"You can't be serious" I heard Rosalie say next to me.

"Carlisle..." I warned cautious now of his every move.

"Jacob you don't understand, I've come across these crea-"

"No No, WHAT YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU CARLISLE CULLEN, THE MAN WHO **HATES** VIOLENCE IS GOING TO GO AND TORTURE A YOUNG GIRL?! WHO, MAY I REMIND YOU WE DON'T EVEN KNOW KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!," A shouted my voice rising with every word and bouncing of the walls. This bond between Elena and me is defiantly giving me more confidence than I initially thought.

"Jacob you don't understand, her kind...there evil. There really is no other way to describe it. They feast only on humans and have the ability to control and manipulate human's minds. Even force them to kill one another." Carlisle paused, seemingly thinking of something "I met one other of her species back in the 1920's... Jacob this man, if you can even call him that was responsible for hundreds and hundreds of deaths. All because his 'girlfriend' left him. Now can you imagine what she would do if we let her go? what she would do to the people around us?. What do you think would happen to Charlie or Billy if she found out about them? Jacob I know this must be hard for you but we need to know what her intentions are" Carlisle said. Does he know what he's asking me to do? does he eve know I imprinted on her? 'but all the same he is right' a little part of my brain thought. There is no way that she would be let go if she was planning on hurting innocent people... no matter how much it would hurt me.

* * *

** OMG OMG OMG I has sooooooo much fun writing this :D Jake has so many emotions! and isn't Carlisle just being a stone cold hearted bastard?... I must admit honestly don't really like Carlisle this way :(**

**review below :D **

**P.S- if I missed your name tell me and I'll put it in the next one :P**


	11. XI

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry :(**

_What do you think would happen to Charlie or Billy if she found out about them? Jacob I know this must be hard for you but we need to know what her intentions are" Carlisle said. Does he know what he's asking me to do? does he eve know I imprinted on her? 'but all the same he is right' a little part of my brain thought. There is no way that she would be let go if she was planning on hurting innocent people... no matter how much it would hurt me._

* * *

Elena P.O.V

"Okay" I heard Jacob Black say from upstairs. OKAY, he says OKAY?!. That boy has definitely made it to my "I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. You. Up!" list along with every last member of this Cullen family! they're the ones that invited me over in the first place!. Granted I only came here by accident but the invitation should still stand!. I wonder if this is how they treat all they're guests?

fuck them.

Concentrating on my emotions that were threatening to overwhelm me, I pushed them deep, deep down until I couldn't feel them any more. It would make what I was going to do so much easier.

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

I collected all of the stuff I would need for my little 'project' I started to descend down stairs after receiving a quick private kiss from my beloved.

As soon as I opened the big heavy metal door to the cellar I was instantly met with growls and the snapping of teeth. That would never be found in a sophisticated animal. I laid out all tools on a bench, attempting to look threatening even though what I was about to do scared me more than it should. Although the only reaction from her was more growling.

"Hello, my name is or Carlisle if you would like. Now we both know why we are here and you are going to tell me everything you know and this will not be to painful, But cross me and you shall soon find that I am a very determined man so if you woul- ", I was cut off by an evil wicked laugh.

"You are so innocent and pure it's funny!" she said dissolving into a fit of cackles.

'Excuse me?" I said. This 'woman' was about to be tortured and she was laughing? what in the hell...

"You heard me" she said.

"Ma'am your about to be... tortured-" I shuddered at how viscous and cruel the word is."- and it will not be pleasant so to make this easier to you, it's beast if you answer truthfully and respectfully. Now tell me all you know about Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

* * *

I know its been awhile and I'm sorry! but it's summer now and I have a lot more time on my hands.. well that is if I don't get a job. Which I probably won't :'(

Once again I'm terribly sorry about the shortness but I thought I had to give you guys SOMETHING in the mean time.

Don't forget to Review and Follow! :D

-Mollie Potter xxx 3


End file.
